This invention relates to fabrication of plastic substrate liquid crystal displays (plastic LCD's) in general, and to LCD fill hole sealing in particular.
The fill hole seal has historically been the more difficult of the sealing operations in the fabrication of the LCD. Some of the reasons for this are: the liquid crystal material is very sensitive to any impurities that may result from the adhesive cure process; the liquid crystal forms an oily film on the surfaces to which the adhesive must bond; and the adhesive must bond to both the substrate and the perimeter seal adhesive which usually is recessed in between the substrates. These problems lead to failures due to leaks, and misalignment.
A general reference on plastic LCD, which is hereby incorporated by reference, is U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,574.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for a reliable fill hole seal for plastic LCDs.
Another object of this invention is to provide a a reliable fill hole seal structure for plastic LCDs.